1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display systems and more particularly, is directed towards a method and apparatus for presenting a halftone image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various display systems have been developed for presenting halftone pictorial representations on cathode-ray tubes. In one type display system, the intensity of the signal presented on the cathode-ray tube is varied as a function of signal strength. In another type display system which utilized dot picture elements the size of the dot picture element varies as a function of signal strength. Such display systems have suffered from the disadvantage of limited contrast and resolution.